Platydad
by Platyfan 101
Summary: Perry and Phineas are seen as pet and owner. But, I'm going to change that! IT'S NOT PHINEAS X PERRY SO GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! Anyways it's my first fanfic so enjoy! Plz R&R ! I own nothing but a muffin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's Platyfan here! Enjoy my 1st story.**

It was a beautiful evening in Danville. It was a day that a family in the yellow house would never forget. Linda the women in charge sat feeding her new baby, Phineas. Phineas had his mothers' red hair and his dads triangle head. While Candace the oldest child , watched the baby with interest. The little redheaded girl had bin growing fond of her brother and wished to be the best big sister ever.

The front door broke open breaking the silence. It was none other than the father, Perry. Like his son he too had a triangle head. But he had teal hair and when Phineases freckles are brown , Perry's is gold.

Perry , ran up to his wife embracing her with a kiss. Candace quickly covered her eyes.

"How you doing sweety?" Linda asked her love.

" I'm doing great! I got a promotion! Now we can have more toys for kids and-and more food! And maybe get a pet!" Perry exclaimed .

"That-that's great ...um you are going to be home more often right?" Linda asked. She loved Perry, she really did ,but he went to work more and more. Soon she rarely saw him!

" Um...no-not exactly. Now I have to work twice as much.*sigh* I know I promised-"

"Ya you did! You say every morning you're going to talk with you're boss but noooo! You always forget !" Linda nearly yelled . The only thing stoping her was a five year old on the couch and a 9 mounth old in her arms.

"Look I'm sorry I really am but , I just want to give this family what it needs and-"

"What this family needs is a father! Candace and Phineas need you! _I _need you! And you're never around!"

Perry did a doubletake . He never ment to hurt her he just wanted to support his family! Is that so wrong?

"Look," Perry said with a calm voice," let's not yell in front of the kids" He said looking at a scared Candace peeking from behind a chair , and a confused Phineas in Linda's arms.

"OK,fine" Linda huffed. " Candace , put Phinaes in his bed please. I'm going to have a talk with your father."

Candace obeyed and got Phineas from her mothers arms. But, once she was coming back down the yelling began.

"Why can't stay home for five seconds!" Linda roared .

"Why do you care! As long as you have food and water you should be thankful!"Perry yelled back.

"Thankful?! For what?! That my husband is never around and I'm stuck watching the kids?! That my friends always ask where's Perry?! That will become a thing one day!"

"No it won't! If it does I'll ...slap my self! And you should be thankful for kids! With my job they can have anything they want! Speaking of job I have to get back to the office."

" Perry Flynn, you. are. Impossible !" Linda growled.

Perry didn't answer, he just left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

( in the car)

' What's her problem. I'm making a living! Is it so hard to say thank you?!' Perry thought. He griped the wheel tightly, eyes glued on the road.' I mean its not like work will kill me. I just want whats best for my family.'

Perry road on the bridge, a little bit past the limit trying not to be late. Suddenly , like a ghost a platypus appeared on the bridge . Perry curved to avoid it, fighting the wheel. And he did. He drove of a 50ft bridge to meet a sallow freezing lake.


	2. Welcome to your 2nd chance

Sorry if the font is weird, I copied it from the notes app so, I didn't know it would show. Anyway

Platydad ch 2

Perry's POV

I didn't notice falling . In fact, when the car made contact with the river it was silent. Not even a glass piece shattering dared to make noise.

Underwater, was like nothing I have ever experience before. The moonlight shined in the water. The bubbles of air seemed to hold stars, for there brightness. The cool water seemed like a summer breeze. The normally hard and ruff iron car turned soft. Then the water got darker and thicker. Against the moonlight it seemed... Red. Blood red.

That's when I struggled to breath, only to let water fill my lungs. I slipped though the broken windshield getting sliced by shards of glass. When I got out of the car I went for air waiting on the surface for me .I swam up only to see darkness chase me to the surface. Though the water was 9 ft, it felt like miles! I swan as fast as my legs could carry me but darkness is on all sides. It seemed seconds before I fell into the grasp of death it's self.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I found myself on something hard and bumpy. This couldn't be my bed or the couch in the office... Maybe I'm in the car? That's when it hit me, I crashed!

My eyes shot open to see a hub-cap on a rocky lakeside. It was the smooth rocks underneath giving me discomfort. I turn around to meet two huge blue eyes!

" Whoa!" I jump back in surprise, wincing .

" Sorry, sorry! I was checking to see if your all right ameigo." I take one look at Senior-blue-eyes and I freak out.

"Your a talking dog!" I yell, sitting up in shock. He was a tan dog around my size yet looked like a purse-dog.

" Well, I'm a chihuahua so, ya. And you can talk as well so I should have no problem ." He answered. I opened my mouth to respond but, he cut me off." Before you say anything you may want to look at yourself first."

I stopped thinking about what I was going to say and slowly looked down. Or what I could see downward that wasn't being blocked by an orange thing on

my face.

I realize it's a beak! I quickly inspect myself carefully. I'm mostly teal with two orange webby, back feet and two furry,teal,human like front paws. I stand up shaking more than the barking maraca next to me. I have a rectangle like shaped body with a beavertail. That was a dead give away. I'm a Platypus!

" Can I ask you a question?" I peep. I was meet with 's when I let it out. " why. am. I. a. Platypus! I mean, how on earth does a man become a platypus ! Especially a dead one!" I yell.

" You became an animal because you're now a guardian angel." The chihuahua replied .

" Uh angle?" I ask. This makes as much sense as the talking dog.

I took a moment to take this in. Me, Perry Flynn is DEAD. Gone. A ghost. And a platypus.

" Uh-huh, God knew you have a kid to protect like me. So, if we die we take the form of pets and fight evil to protect all of our families! We keep our identities a secret. All parents who were given this chance work for the O.W.C.A.. The Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Together we stand." The canine explained.

"Um... Strange dog with answers, why a platypus? Is it some kind of a sign or something?" I ask. He seems to know what's going on so, why not get all the answers?

"Well before you died you saw a platypus, and that wasn't an ordinary platypus. It's job was to collect your soul. And FYI my names Pinky." Pinky replied . He stood up and let a paw out for me to shake

"Nope, but Isabella my daughter, named me that. Your name could change too once Phineas adopts you." Pinky replied as if it was the least of our problems. I jerked my hand back.

" How do you know about Phineas! And how do you know he will adopt me and not a little kitty or gold fish?!" I almost yell. I haven't once said my sons name!

" Well, we do have an orb that shows when, who and where our next angle will appear. And we have a file on everyone. Speaking of adoption, you'll have to be age'd into youth after training." He said making his way off the lakeside.

I followed him to the grass to find a little car. Animal sized with no tires. It was mostly white with a pink and a tan line running down the middle. He hopped in and patted the seat next to him.

I gulped. Last time I was in a car it didn't go well. Yet, I got in the car. Pinky turned to car and the lights blinked, and a heating up engine was growling at us. I put on my seat belt. And shut my eyes.

I felt a pat on my back. I open my eyes to see Pinky looking at me.

" It's alright we're not driving?" He said. I shot him a confused look. " We... are flying!"

With that he hit the gas and we shot in the air and went speeding toward the giant city welcoming the rising sun behind it.


	3. Welcome to the OWCA

Perry's pov

As we shot up full speed in to the sky, I gripped on Pinky's arm tightly, and slammed my eyes closed. The wind blew hard push my fur back. Seconds later, I felt Pinky pet my head.

"It's ok Perry,your fine. We're not going _to_ crash, I'm not that bad of a driver." Pinky promised.

I slowly give in and open my eyes to see a beautiful new day. The sun has a huge orange area surround it. The stars and blackness of the cold, hard night are behind us, fading into the blue that surrounds the suns rays. Pink clouds dance around in the sky. This image was filling every window with the suns reflection, dimming out the artafisal lights. The gleaming metal shines brightly making the city look like the sun it's self. There weren't many people, just a few early birds. I'd probably be eating breakfast by now.

My mind wandered to my family. Linda is probably worried sick. Does she know I'm dead? How's Candace going to react to the news? What about Phineas?! How's he going to get everything he needs?! Linda needs to work, she wont have time to deal with the kids! What if they need a babysitter?! What if the babysitter is mean?! She won't ever know and Phineas could get hurt and scared for life on top of losing me! How will he-

" It's going to be fine Perry. I know you have a lot of questions and problems. They'll be solved. I understand it's a lot to take in but you have to trust me on this when I say, everything will be ok." Pinky told me. His voice carried wisdom and hope. Which is what I desperately need.

"...I guess I'm just worried about my family. I wish I could see them." I say with a shaky voice.

The car lowers in front of a big building, with a sign that states 'O.W.C.A. Secret head quarters (pay no attention to this sign)'

Pinky notices me looking at the sign. He shakes his head with a sigh."We really need to replace the sign." he grumbles.

Pinky walks up to the building casualy and presses a button. Suddenly, a robot hand pops out. I jump back, not knowing what it was there for. _Pinky_ walks up to it and does a complex handshake with it. After its over the doors open. I stud there mouth open, amazed at what was behind those doors.

It was the most awesomest thing ever, as the kids say today. It was a huge room with a oval checkout desk on the left, a 80 in. flat screen tv with leather couches in front of it to our right and a hall going down the middle. We go up to the desk where a nerdy-looking kid is working. He looked like one of those nerds in cartoons that get beat-up. He has red hair, freckles, purple glasses, braces and a white shirt. His name tag labeled him Carl.

Pinky jumped on stool by the desk and pounded the bell. Carl snapped his head up to face the tiny dog.

"What can I do for you Agent Pinky?" Carl's nasil voice asked.

Pinky barked and pointed to me. Carl had tilted his head trying to figure out what Pinky was kid looked at me while I stared back into his green eyes seeing if he's a threat. Carl leaned back, afraid of my glare. Not seeing any hatred in his eyes I loosen my gaze. I felt he tension vanish.

Suddenly, Carl spoke"I-is he a newbie?"

I turned to Pinky who was staring at me,quickly turned to Carl and nodded to the teen.

" MM is waiting for you in room 2122. I'll let him know your coming."

We walked off with Pinky leading me down the hall. As we walked I wondered why Pinky was staring at me back at the front desk. I wondered if I should bring it up. I dont want to offend him or anything. It just-

" - How did you do that?" Pinky asked interrupting my though. His voice was cold and harsh. It wasn't at all like the tone Pinky used when he met me.

"Come again?" I asked. Did I do something wrong?

" you heard me! I stared that intern down! He almost peed his pants! What did he ever do to you?! And your new at this form so you shouldn't be looking for a fight."

I think for a moment letting it sink in. " I really don't know what I was doing. I just had this - this feeling to check if he's friend or foe! I didnt-"

"Sounds to me like your still learning your animal-instincts." replied I voice from the shadows.

" Get lost Peter." Pinky snapped.

A panda stepped out of the shadows with hatred painted over his face. Peter as Pinky called him, had his arms crossed and eyebrows down to a slant covering half of his beady eyes. His mouth was nothing more than a thin line.

" What? And not say hi to our newest slave- I mean agent? that would be rude. Besides someone should tell him the _downs _and downs of the agency." Peter said with a smirk.

" i think you mean ups and downs." I said, trying to see if he was mistaken.

Instead, of correcting himself he let out chuckle and said with a dark voice " Not in this agency."

A shiver went down my spine as he walked of into the shadows.

" Don't pay attention to Peter. He's always grumpy. He's alone. " Pinky informed me.

"Doesn't he have kids?" I asked.

" He _had_ a wife and two kids but they... disappeared." Pinky said whispering the last word.

I was going to ask what happened but I didn't. I don't know why, I was probably because i knew it wasn't right to ask. Or maybe I was too afraid to ask.

**Sorry for the wait, it was my birthday. ^_^ So I keeled putting this off. Plz review! I could use one right now. -Platyfan 101 **


End file.
